Christmas Shoping
by Ferret Boy Productions
Summary: Wai! Harry x Draco fluffiness. Draco asks Harry to go Christmas shopping with him. A little out of season, but you can pretend they're school shopping! Yeah. (sweatdrop)


Woah, my first fic. O_o I just thought I'd post this, even though it's kinda old. ^^;;  
  
the things in the (( )) are my stupid comments. ^^ I wrote this fic the day I figured out that  
  
Ginny was short for Virgina. ^^;; So, yeah. I dont own Harry Potter or any of the charcters.   
  
And I think thats it. Oh, yeah, if you like it please leave a comment, I might do more if I'm motivated. @_@  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My God Potter, did you wet yourself?" Draco smirked as Ron, Ginny ((VIRGINA!!!!)),   
  
and Harry strolled in after having a rousing snowball fight outside. They were soaking   
  
wet and dragging snow,water and mud all over Flitche's freshly cleaned corridors.  
  
"Stop being a prat, Malfoy," Ron replied, "You wouldn't stand a chance against Harry, or Ginny for   
  
a matter of fact."  
  
"Do you wanna say that again?" the blonde dared as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their nuckles.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Let's go Ron," Harry interupted.  
  
"But,"  
  
"I said lets go," He repeated. Ron scrunched his face but followed Harry and Ginny to the Gryfindor tower.  
  
"Password?" Inquired the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
"mooishness," Ginny replied with a grin.   
  
"What are you in such a good mood about?" Ron asked, still slightly annoyed from his encouter with Malfoy.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said in a sing-song voice, "It's getting pretty late,"  
  
"It's only nine."  
  
"Well I'm pretty tired," she said in a matter-of-fact voice as she skiped up the stairs to her room.   
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"Don't ask me," Harry replied starring out the window to the cold night sky.  
  
Harry is so great, Ginny thought as she fell into her bed, stopping a fight like that. She giggled, and one day   
  
he'll be mine!  
  
It was Christmas break at Hogwarts. The Weasly children were staying this year with Harry. Though, Fred and george decided to   
  
go with the rest of the family to visit Charlie in Romania. Draco and his gang were staying also.  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, and Ginny decied to go have another snowball fight. As they reached the main doors Draco and his friends greeted them,   
  
"Why hello there gang, are you about to go play a nice and mature game of throwing bals of snow at each other until soaking wet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact we were, no excuse -"  
  
"Nuh uh uh uh," waving a finger at Ron, "First Potter and have a score to settle."  
  
"What?!" Harry was dumbfounded, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Are you backing down?"  
  
"No, well, I-"  
  
"Then it's settled," he said grabbing Harry's arm and leading him out the door. Ron and Ginny tried to follow but, Crabbe and Goyle stopped them.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Asked Harry after ten minutes or so of walking.  
  
"Some where no one will see." The blonde said with a sense of false confidence.  
  
"Can you atleast let go of me?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Potter," he said rather slowly.  
  
Finnally the duo came to a stop. Draco turned to Harry. Then directed his eyes straight down to the snowy earth.  
  
"Harry, I uh," Harry could see Draco's pale complextion turing red, "Will you, um." He bit his lip and looked at Harry. "Would you like to do some   
  
Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry was confused, "What?"  
  
"If you don't want to it's fine," Draco tried acting as caual as he could, "No, no big deal."  
  
"It's not that, it's just," Harry stopped for a moment. "Why not, sure, I'll go with with you," Harry forced a smile.  
  
Draco's face lit up. "Really? Oh Harry," he gave Harry a peck on the cheek, "Let's meet at the statue on Sunday at eleven!" He called as he was skipping   
  
merrily back to the school.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry wondered aloud as he rubbed the place where Draco had kissed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, that was really short wasn't it? Blame my short attention span, ja! ^^ 


End file.
